Big Time Dream
by TheLusciousLumberjack
Summary: When you have dreams like these, it's best to write them down before they're forgotten. Oneshot.


The pool party had been a success. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all splashing in the pool with me, and everyone else for that matter. They kept close to me for the most part, asking me what all there is to do in my backyard and my house. Carlos was mainly asking what there was to eat. Silly Carlos.

Since we had been in the pool for hours, it was starting to get dark. The sky was beautiful; it was blue, pink, and orange. Overall, it had been a fun day, but for some reason, James had stayed out of the pool. He was reading instead. He was sitting in the hammock over on the other side of the lawn, under a cover-like tent with the tiki torches. That's funny... I always thought that James Diamond could barely read.

I ask Logan what he's doing. Apparently, James has to read a book for class that Kendall, Carlos, and Logan already read. James must be the biggest procrastinator out of the group. Personally, I think James needs to have a little fun before they have to go back to L.A.

I persuade Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to walk over there with me and get James a little wet. He never looks up as we are ready to drip the water off of us onto him. James pulls away his book as soon as we stand right over him, our hair and bodies dripping wet. James' favorite sweater is soaked. He rolls his eyes and laughs. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all high-five and sprint back to the pool. I just stand there in my swimsuit, still dripping, kinda sorry that I got James wet. I say sorry, and he says it's no big deal. He was kind of being a party pooper. He sets his book down in the hammock as he stands up right in front of me. I can see the tiki torch fire dancing in his eyes. Oh God, he is so beautiful.

Quick as lightning, he steals a soft kiss from me. He then runs past me yelling, "Betcha can't catch me!" I smile, and watch as he runs into my house. What in the world has gotten into him?

I run up the lawn onto my porch. No one is really paying attention - the music is blaring, people are dancing and having fun, even the rest of BTR isn't paying me any attention. I walk up to the door and go inside. It's kind of dark inside, and since my parents were gone it was just me and the cat. I look across the den to the left and I see James, lower to the ground, peeking his head from the hallway. He was smiling. I smiled back, and he quickly ran back into the hallway. I heard him - he must've ran into my room. I jog to where the hallway starts and where James had his head - his drenched sweater was in the middle of the hallway. I giggle while going to pick it up. He apparently went to my room on all fours. James, what in the world?

I get to the doorway to my room, and look in. My closet is cracked. I knew where James was. And apparently since he crawled like an animal all the way here, he wanted to play. The door squeaked a little, and I could see James' huge shiny smile and his eyes glowing. I heard him snicker.

I threw down his sweater and crawled to the door. I swatted the door open, and there was James, sitting on all of my shoes with no shirt on.

I attack him with a "Rrrrrrr!" and he playfully says "Ahhhh!" while I launch myself into him. I wrap my arms around his neck, playfully kissing him on the neck. He is holding me by the waist, and he digs in. I can tell he likes the kisses.

My kisses turn into love bites as I push him down on the ground. He is gripping the carpet, and his breathing hitches. He is smiling with his mouth open, just enjoying the fun. I lick a line down his collarbone, and he sighs. I move to his nipples. As one is being manipulated with my tongue, the other is being gently brushed and squeezed with my hand. I know that James' chest and stomach are his most sensitive parts. He lets out a soft moan and an involuntary leg twitch. I switch, my tongue leaving a trail between his pecs. He is breathing faster, whining when he is finally able to move his arms. He grabs handfuls of my ass and squeezes. I'm still in my little neon yellow two-piece, and the clothing between us is scarce. My swimsuit is thin, and I can feel his hardness against me as he thrusts upward. I keep working, and it is paying off as James lets out a loud moan with my name thrown in. He is still latched onto my ass as he thrusts into me again.

I lick a line down his abs, and nip various places on the way down. He writhes as his sensitive stomach is nipped, sucked, and licked all the way down to the button of his jeans. I gently take my hand from the inside of his leg all the way up to his crotch. I push upward, and he responds with a whine and a thrust into my hand. I know what he wants, and I couldn't care less whether he forces me or not.

He is rock-hard beneath my hand, and I begin to undo his jeans with my other hand. James is looking me straight in the eye as I pull his jeans down, his cock springing out to greet me. His boxers can hardly contain it; they're being stretched to the limit. I gently take the waistband of his underwear and pull them upward to free him without hurting him. His breathing hitches from being exposed to the air. I pull his boxers down along with his jeans to his thighs. He is completely exposed, and I am looking at him from the best view possible. He is still looking me straight in the eye, waiting for me. I run my hands all over his upper thighs and lower stomach, deliberately missing his manhood. His eyebrows furrow and he whines loudly. The teasing was really getting to him; he was aching so badly right now. I could see it in his eyes - they were hooded and cloudy from lust.

Finally, I give him what he wants. I free him completely of his jeans and underwear. His legs spread automatically. I use one hand to fondle his balls as my other hand closes around his base. I stroke it, seeing what he would do. He is beyond teasing; he looks like he is already more than halfway there. I give in and slide my tongue down his slit as I close my mouth around the tip. James' response took me by surprise - he thrusted, forcing himself deeper into my mouth. He moaned my name loudly as our eyes connected. I know James loves it when you look at him like that. I take him in as much as I can, and his hands go up past my ears to my head. I know what he is planning on doing, and I don't like it, but I will let him do whatever the Hell he wants to do because he is just that fucking hot.

James can't handle much more; his breathing tells me so. Knowing where to touch, I use the backside of my tongue to caress the area right underneath his slit. His hands tangle even more in my hair, and he thrusts forward into my mouth, this time all the way. My reflex was to withdraw, but his grip on me is strong. I struggle with breathing a little, when James pulls me off to let me breathe. He quickly forces me back onto him. This time I took a huge breath of air so I could finish the job. James kept gripping me as my tongue moved all around him. His thrusts became more forceful as he got closer to releasing. His breathing was erratic and shallow - his abs were bulging in and out. His eyes were shut, his eyebrows were going upward in ecstacy, and he was moaning the entire time. I could hear cusswords as well as my name again mixed up into a long guttural moan as I purposely swallowed around him to set him over the edge. I knew he was seconds away from releasing, so I pulled off of him, gripped his cock and began pumping him as fast as I could. I slammed my mouth into his, and he moaned into my mouth as he came, thrusting into my hand-

I jerk awake with my eyes wide. It was only just a dream...


End file.
